The present invention relates generally to cable connectors, and more particularly to cable connectors used in high speed applications with a strain relief means integrated into the connector structure.
Many connectors are known in the art for connecting cables to backplane assemblies. Most of these connectors are assembled from numerous components and include contact terminals, ground plates and housings. The contact terminals and ground plates and their points of connection to the cables are maintained in different planes, as exemplified by the connector construction described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,831, issued Jul. 29, 1986. The different planes of these termination points increases the difficulty in welding or soldering the cable leads to the termination tails of the connector and thereby increases the cost of manufacturing these connectors. Also, this double-plane arrangement lends itself to increased electrical interference between signal wires of the cable in the form of crosstalk. Additionally, prior art connectors utilize the strain relief members that are separately attached to the cables aft of and spaced apart from the connector body.
The present invention is directed to an improved cable connector that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.